vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-03-07
__TOC__ 'Preshow Events' Suspension Before the show, it was announced that Donkey Kong had been escorted from the building. It was later made known that he was being stripped of the VGCW Championship, with the title being declared vacant. Tribute A video was played before the intro to honor the recently-passed Paul Bearer of wrestling fame, known for his managerial work for The Undertaker and Kane. '"Fire and (Balls of) Steel" Match' Matchup Winner Results The two brought out plenty of weapons, but the Pyro capitalized the most to take the opening match of the night. Other Plot Phoenix Wright takes on another role as a backstage interviewer (or maybe cross-examiner) as he speaks with Gabe Newell about his tournament match. Gaben knows his history with his opponent, Nappa, but he says he's stronger. It's "full steam ahead" for the Valve CEO as he plans to get a count of 1, 2.....actually, forget it, the Wallet Squeeze will do. Gabe also promises to make hats mandatory if he becomes the next GM. Phoenix Wright stared in disbelief as Gaben walked off, his spiky hair threatened by Gaben's potential rule. '"No Cage This Time" Last Man Standing Rematch' Matchup Winner Results The combatants from the memorable Falcon Kick GIF fought once more. The two battled a short while before stopping to engage in a sudden, intense staredown. Proto Man proved to be the first to blink when Falcon used a Falcon Kick on him, but Proto Man quickly recovered and landed a neckbreaker out of seemingly nowhere to put Falcon down for the ten count, a bare few minutes after the match had started. The E-Tank debate rages on... Other Plot Mike Haggar, Dante, and Barret Wallace are discussing Woody's absence at the show tonight and his disappearance with Dracula following the previous show. Haggar says people heard Woody screaming from behind a door. Dante decides to be a jackass and makes a perverted joke about what kind of toy Dracula thinks Woody is. What's happening with the Sheriff...? '"A New Dream Team Forms" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results Ryo and Segata bring their Sega forces together to form the newest team in VGCW, and their debut is a success after winning a long battle with the former Co-Op Champs. Other Plot Nappa confronts Charles Barkley about losing his Money in the Bank cash-in match last show. Barkley tells Nappa to back off since he's not going to put up with a Saiyan monkey after losing to a monkey last week. Nappa makes him repeat those very words. "Saiyan. Fuckin'. Monkey." Cue brawl! '"Saiyan. Fuckin'. Monkey." Backstage Brawl' Matchup Winner Results Both of the brawlers miss a lot of moves, showing they're still not at their best after their big losses previously. But after breaking a monitor and a few slams into the vending machine, Nappa ends it with a big throw to KO Chuck. 'General Manager Tournament Loser's Bracket: Round 1 - Match 3' Matchup Loser Results Pink shirts aren't a part of the #masterplan, and the Badman falls to the Eggman to "advance" in the Loser's Bracket. Other Plot Gerudo Skies is hanging out backstage. Ganondorf says that he's learned to be cautious now, as even Waluigi could pose a threat to him. Zangief still seems very confident in his partner's chances, saying the Dark Lord's got this. After some thought, Ganondorf is back to his usual self, claiming he's going to crush the purple plumber. 'General Manager Tournament: Round 1 - Match 7' Matchup Winner Results Gaben really took control at times, constantly unloading slams and powerbombs on his old rival. Yet he never seemed to unleash the Wallet Squeeze on his weakened opponent. His reasons seemed to be pretty clear soon enough, as Gabe got Nappa on top of the turnbuckle, and--you guessed it--broke the ring after a huge superplex! Revenge complete, Gabe Newell will take on Chief Arino in the second round. 'General Manager Tournament: Round 1 - Match 8' Matchup Winner Results The final match of the first round arrived, and it wasn't even a fight. Ganondorf squashed Waluigi without any problems. Angry Video Game Nerd awaits him in round two. Other Plot Phoenix Wright is the man of many roles, it seems, as he is cleaning out Sonic the Hedgehog's locker when Solid Snake runs into him. Phoenix says he found a gem, and Snake says it looks to be an emerald of some sort. Justice thinks Sonic might want it back and decides to hold on to it and keep it safe. 'Casual Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results CHAMPION RED wants to fight! CHAMPION RED sent out himself! MARIO used Body Slam! It's not very effective... CHAMPION RED used Take Down! It's super effective! MARIO fainted! CHAMPION RED gained 1985 Exp. Points! Other Plot The Returners are talking backstage. Sabin Rene Figaro says he ran into a toy. Locke Cole thinks it's probably Woody doing his thing again. But Sabin says it wasn't Woody, rather, it was a toy LOOKING for Woody. Locke wonders if it's a spaceman toy, but Sabin says he doesn't think it's a friend of Woody. What the hell's going on...? Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Last Man Standing Category:Rematch Category:Tag Team Category:Backstage Brawl Category:Great Tournament Category:Casual Championship